Memories in the Rain
by Rawr I'm a Taco
Summary: A girl's thoughts a she runs through a storm. R&R, please!


**A/N: I got the name from an episode of my favorite anime, Bleach. I do not own PJO or the name of the story.**

* * *

I looked up at the sky. Clouds blotted out the sun. Thunder shook the sky. Electricity crackled in the air. It seemed as if this storm would last forever, as if Apollo's chariot would never break through the terror caused by Poseidon's rage.

The rain pounded down on me as I broke into a run. I love the rain. The smell of it, right before it starts to pour down; the sound of it as it lands everywhere: the streets, the trees, the cars, the houses. But most of all, I love the feel of it as it runs down my bare skin, streaming down my face, my arms, my legs.

I love the rain, but I hate the darkness that comes with it. The lack of sun. I stopped running and stood still, looking at the sky once again. Lightning ripped through the sky, lighting the darkness around me. I could feel the Earth shake as thunder roared around me.

It had been raining for three days straight, a seemingly endless flood. I began to run once again, the rain pounding in my ears. I let out a small scream as I slipped on the wet grass. I caught myself before my body hit the ground, but my knees were not spared. I glanced at them and saw the blood seeping out of them, only to be quickly washed away by the rain.

After a few minutes resting, I got to my feet once again, my legs groaning in protest. Ignored the pain and began sprinting. The roaring of the rain was joined by another sound, a sound I recognized immediately. It was the sound of a river. I slowed my run, coming to a stop just feet away from the gently sloping bank.

The river, normally calm and slow, was now rushing over the rocks and sand. It had risen at least three feet in the last day alone. I sat on the bank, not worrying about the mud. Tears welled up in my eyes, my sorrow finally breaking through. I choked back a sob, remember what had happened in this very spot, on this day, merely a year ago. It was a day very unlike this. It was a day that changed my life completely.

* * *

_It was a quiet, sunny afternoon. There were no clouds in the sky. I was sitting on the riverbank, listening to the water calming falling over rocks and sand. There were birds singing in the trees behind me, and the smell of wisteria was thick in the air. The forest looked beautiful. Little did I know that all was not as it seemed._

_I was so transfixed by the sounds of nature that I didn't even notice the rustling in the bushes behind me. I did, however, notice when the birds stopped. Not only did they stop, they all stopped at once, some in the middle of their songs._

_Then I heard it: a deep growl. I whipped my head around, coming face to face with the most terrifying monster I had ever seen. It was a giant Doberman, the size of a semi-truck. It eyes were bright red, and its jaws were parted, showing two rows of giant teeth, each bigger than my hand._

_It bared its teeth and let out another deep growl before opening it powerful jaws and letting out a terrible bark. It was a bark that I knew well. It was a bark of rage. I held my breath, barely daring to move when the beast pounced. I rose to my feet as fast as I could, then dove into the river. As my head broke free from beneath the surface, I heard a great splash behind me. The hellhound had followed me into the river. I was doomed._

_I swam quickly, faster than ever before, and I managed to reach the other shore. But I had hardly run three feet before I felt a terrible pain in my back. I heard the sound of ripping flesh as the monster sunk its teeth into my body. My last sight before the world went black was red. Nothing but red as my blood stained the ground beneath me._

_It was a day later when I woke up. The hellhound was gone, but beside me laid a broken, bloody mass. It was my body. I was dead._

* * *

I love the rain. The smell of it, right before it starts to pour down; the sound of it as it lands everywhere: the streets, the trees, the cars, the houses. But most of all, I love the feel of it as it runs down my bare skin, streaming down my face, my arms, my legs. But this is a sensation that I will never feel again.

It was exactly one year ago, on a day very much unlike this day, that my life ended. It was the day my death began. It was day one of my torture. The torture that would last for all eternity.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it's not the best fic, but I was writing this with no muse at all. And it was the middle of the night, so I was dead tired when I wrote this. Anyways, please review!**


End file.
